


Whumptober 2019 - 05 - Gunpoint

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped, Whump, gunpoint, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: Magnum really didn't know how he ended up in this situation. It wasn't like he tried to get into trouble all the time. It just...happened.





	Whumptober 2019 - 05 - Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close tonight, but it's not midnight here yet! ;P Again, I hope you are all enjoying these stories. 
> 
> Drop a comment and share your thoughts!

He really didn't know how he ended up in this situation. It wasn't like he _ tried _to get into trouble all the time. It just...happened.

The coarse rope biting into his wrists clued him in to the fact that something had gone very wrong during his latest case. Then the pounding in his head hit him full force—somebody must've hit him hard. 

When Magnum blinked open his eyes—his throbbing head discouraging the movement—his gaze met the barrel of a pistol staring straight back at him. 

_ Well, hello there. _Being on the wrong end of a gun wasn't anything new to Thomas Magnum. Honestly, it happened in Hawaii nearly as often as it had overseas. Perks of being a private investigator who always seemed to stumble onto something bigger than expected.

The face at the other end of the gun did not appear joyous in any way. At all.

The silence dragged for at least a full minute before Thomas's thoughts were sorted enough to start the conversation. "Well, this is kind of awkward," he said, offering a smirk that his bruised face did not approve. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves instead of having a staring contest. I'm—"

"I _ know _ who you are, Mr. Magnum." The low growl was not amused. "And I'm sure, if you think about it, you know who I am." The man didn't wait for a response before continuing, "I need to know just exactly what you know—and who else you told." 

Magnum's thoughts were still somewhat jumbled, but he did recall the fellow's name—Henderson; the prime suspect for leader of a carjacking gang.

"I'm sorry, that was very vague. Perhaps you could—"

Pain erupted in Magnum's face as the gun slammed across his cheek. His head jerked back, probably giving him whiplash as a result.

"I don't play games, Mr. Magnum," Henderson told him in a low voice. "Now, you can answer my question, or you can play dumb and end up dead. How does that sound, hm?"

Magnum racked his mind, trying to figure out if there was any chance Higgy or Rick or T.C. knew of his whereabouts. Higgins had been with him when they'd gone to search a probable workshop for the carjackers. They'd split up...that must've been when Thomas had been hit over the head. Which meant either this guy had Higgy, or she had managed to avoid being spotted and called for help—or followed them.

Henderson was not what Thomas would title a patient man. "_ Who _else knows what you know?" he barked, raising the gun to point directly at the P.I.'s head.

Magnum didn't exactly like his odds right now. He could tell when people were serious about pulling the trigger, and this criminal was not beyond putting a bullet in someone's head to keep them quiet. He coughed. "Well, y'see, I can't remember. I was hit over the head and everything's a bit...fuzzy."

Pushing his luck probably_ wasn't _ the smartest idea, but no way Magnum was giving up any information to this wack job.

"You have three seconds or you're dead." Henderson narrowed his eyebrows. "Three."

"It seems to me you'll kill me either way—"

"Two."

"—so telling you anything is rather—"

"One."

A single gunshot echoed through the garage.

"Thomas!"

Magnum blinked. _ Am I dead? _

Suddenly, Jules was there, kneeling in front of him. Her hand traced gently over his swollen jaw. "Magnum, are you all right?"

Behind her, Magnum spotted Rick lowering his weapon. Henderson lay sprawled out on the ground just inches from Magnum's feet. A growing spot of crimson puddled underneath the man's still figure.

"I'm...I'm fine." Someone was cutting the ropes that bound him, and sirens were blaring in the distance. Magnum's head did not appreciate the noise.

"You're lucky," Higgy told him, explaining how she'd managed to ping Henderson's phone and track them down quickly with Rick's help. "For being the ringleader of a carjacking gang, he wasn't a very smart man," she added.

Magnum nodded along with her, but he wasn't really processing the words. His bed at Robin's Nest sounded _ really _great right about now. 

Rick must've read his mind. "Come on, big guy." He reached down and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here."


End file.
